Asking her
by DaggerAlexandros
Summary: This story isn't all that great, and yes, it is short. but please take the time to read this!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Asking her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Steiner sat on a a chair, thinking very hard and deep. "How shall I tell her?" He asked himself. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He sighed deeply and opened it, "I can't keep you forever. I bought you for Beatrix." He gazed at the diamond that lay on the golden ring. He sighed again and smiled slightly.   
  
He looked out his bedroom window and saw the one-eyed beauty, patrolling the castle. Steiner got up, "I'm going to yell her. It's now or never." He ran outside. "Beatrix!"   
  
Beatrix turned towards him, her curls at the end of her brown, golden hair bounced slightly. Steiner looked into her crystal eyes and his mind went blank. Beatrix walked towards Steiner. Steiner felt his heart speed up, with each and every step she took. She finally arrived.  
  
"Yes, Captain Steiner. What is it that I need to know?" Beatrix smiled slightly.   
  
"I..er..."   
  
Beatrix raised her eyebrow.   
  
"(Oh, great.... I feel like a complete idiot. Standing in front of her. Looking into her crystal eyes, my speech isn't coming out at all. My mind's blank. My lips cannot move.)" Steiner suddenly shot out these words, "Nothing!"  
  
Beatrix looked at him, confused.  
  
"Nothing..uh..Nothing at all!" Steiner put his arm around the statue that was close to him. He was trying to act casual. Beatrix raised an eyebrow and looked at Steiner's hand.   
  
"Oh, what's that??" She took it out of Steiner's strong hands and opened up th box, "It's beautiful!"  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"I do think so!" Beatrix took it out and put it on herself.  
  
"Y-you look gorgeous with it on." Steiner tried to smile.  
  
"Who are you going to give this gorgeous ring to?" Beatrix took it back off and put it back in the box.   
  
"Oh..." Steiner felt sweat coming out. "Um.." He took the box away from her and pulled out the ring. He got down on one knee and took Beatrix's hand.   
  
"Steiner...."  
  
"Beatrix, will you....Will you marry me?" He put the ring on her finger.  
  
"Steiner!" She pulled him back up, "I will! I will!"  
  



	2. Asking Her2

  
  
  
Steiner got up, surprised. "D-do you really mean it?"  
  
Beatrix nodded solemly. She smiled at Steiner.  
  
Steiner tried to smile back, but could not. He was too surprised to even speak. Beatrix looked in his eyes, concerned.   
  
"(What is going on in his mind?)" Beatrix wondered, "(I thought he would be..well...surprised. But he doesn't look like it, not even a bit.) Steiner, are you alright? Is something bothering you?"  
  
Steiner looked up and finally smiled his strong and manly smile, "Yes, I am. I'm just...surprised. I didn't know you would say...yes."  
  
Beatrix closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Steiner watched the winter breeze blow her brown, golden hair. Her hair seemed to dance along with it. He took her hand and said, "I, I am sorry. Please don't be sad."  
  
"But why am I sad?" Beatrix looked at Steiner, concerned, "I am happy. But if you are not ready.."  
  
Steiner saddened, he knew he was, he just knew. But somehow, he couldn't show it. His mouth hang open, the words could not come out of his mouth. He looked into Beatrix's eyes. Those eyes, He said to himself, I can't fail those eyes. No, not Beatrix. I love her....  
  
Steiner looked down at the velvet box the ring had been in, he came too far to lose now, he can't back away now. "Beatrix, I must continue what I know is right. And.... I know..I love you."  
  
Beatrix looked into Steiner's dark eyes. Even though they were dark as night, she saw his love for her.  
  
"Steiner..."  
  
"Beatrix, I want to be with you more than forever. If I die, I want to watch over you as a star. I want to fight by your side, my heart cannot take it any longer. I've held this feeling for too long. Beatrix, please...."  
  
Beatrix smiled, "How can I turn down an offer like this?" Her smile brightened up Steiner's night. He continued,  
  
"Beatrix, even though it is cold," He got on one knee once more, "Your smile warms up my chilly evening."  
  
Beatrix pulled him back up to his feet, then Garnet came by, Beatrix looked at the girl with the raven colored hair.  
  
"Hello, Steiner and Beatrix. What's going on?"  
  
Steiner opened his mouth, expecting a speech to come out, or any word, any sound, anything at all! But nothing, nothing came out.   
  
"We are planning to have a wedding." Beatrix held Steiner's strong hand and smiled her heavenly smile at him once more, "Aren't we?"  
  
Steiner smiled and answered, "Yes, we are, my Queen."  
  
Garnet let out a silent scream. Even though they could not hear it, they heard it inside their minds. It was so high pitched.   
  
"Steiner...Beatrix...when?"  
  
Beatrix kept the smile on her face, "We wish to have the wedding tomorrow, may we?"  
  
"Yes, you may. I will prepare everything."  
  
"Uh..." Steiner managed to say, with a mouthful of "Nervous" in his mouth, "Can you please ask Freya and all of them to come?"  
  
Garnet nodded and gracefully ran up the velvet stairs that led to the grand hallway.  
  



	3. Asking Her3

  
  
Steiner looked at Beatrix, a bit confused. "Uh...B-Beatrix?"  
  
Beatrix looked into Steiner's eyes, and smiled heavenly. She nodded her head to show that she was listening. Steiner smiled back to show he was ready, "Beatrix, it's too soon."  
  
"It's okay. We're ready. Let's go and get what we need!" Beatrix looked excited.   
  
"Yes...We shoul--"  
  
"I'll go with the girls and you go with the boys!" She ran inside the castle to get everybody.  
  
Steiner scratched his head. He was still a bit confused. It was all happening so.. sudden. Beatrix came out with everybody, the girls were screaming their high pitched screams, and for the first time, Beatrix was acting a bit...different. A little excited..a little too excited.  
  
Beatrix opened her mouth, she wanted to say something. But the girls pulled her into Alexandria central, to buy.. "stuff".  
  
The guys slapped Steiner on the back, they were all yelling about how lucky he was, but Steienr didn't seem to hear them. He was too confused. Too shocked. He froze like oglop in a fridge.   
  
"Hey, Steiner! Gaia to Steiner!!!" Zidane stood right in front of Steiner, waving his arms around uncontrollably. Amarant, still slapping Steiner on the back, and Fratly, yelling in Steiner's ear. They all pulled him to Alexandria Central also.   
  



End file.
